1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candle holders and, more particularly, is directed towards a candle holder which comprises a plurality of components that may be moved and rearranged with respect to each other, and which therefore can form unique and pleasing ornamental displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Candle holder units which stack on one another are well-known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,113 to Thrush and U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,473 to Von Suskil. However, each of these patents are directed to candle holders which are unitary pieces that may be used either individually or may be stacked one on top of the other, as may be desired.
It is also known in the art to provide a candle holder which is capable of changing color. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,215 to Taga.
While each of the above-noted designs may be individually commendable, they are limited in that each individual candle holder is an integral, formed unit which itself, therefore, is not capable of modification, except perhaps as to overall color.
It therefore may be appreciated that it would be highly desirable if a candle holder could be provided in which the user could customize the appearance of the candle holder by selecting components thereof that may be of a different color, different shape, and/or different size, thereby resulting in a distinctive candle holder that may be "custom built" by the user for each use.
It is towards achieving this general object that the present invention is advanced.